The present invention relates in general to handbags, and in particular to a new and useful handbag with an overlapping magnetic closure flap arrangement.
Most women need multiple items to support their daily activities. These items include credit cards, photographs, credentials, glasses, a checkbook, a wallet, change purse, keys, stamps, note paper, phone number listings, facial tissues, etc.
To accommodate this need the prior art is replete with handbags of various sizes, shapes and designs. In view of the value of many of the items in the bag, there has also been much attention paid to the closing and latching mechanisms for handbags. Despite the need to securely close the bag, the handbag must also be easy and quick to open, and, when open, it must be easy to access the interior for viewing and to retrieve the needed items.